The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a building automation system (BAS). The rapid advancement of building automation devices coupled with the importance of improved environmental performance has led to an increasing number of BAS installations. The improvement of BAS over time has increased options for building owners and operators to improve occupant comfort, reduce operating expenses, and increase environmental performance. However, even as sophisticated building automation digital components and physical infrastructure continue to improve there remains a challenge of slow market adoption. One challenge of BAS implementation for many users appears to be high initial capital expense. Additionally, there appears to remain a level of owner uncertainty in decision-making about this rapidly evolving industry. Facility managers and building operators remain hesitant when adopting technology, which creates a rift in market support of the latest BAS technology. An improved tool for assisting current or potential owners and operators of a BAS is therefore desirable.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.